


Privacy on the door, I'ma make the shit grip

by YallHearSumn



Series: Stuckony Bang [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Tony Stark, Face-Sitting, Filming, Gay Sex, M/M, Mile High Club, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tapes, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YallHearSumn/pseuds/YallHearSumn
Summary: Tony's a married billionaire in an open relationship. Steve and Bucky are vets turned gardeners who fuck said billionaire and get flewed out.Or,The perks of being a billionaire's kept men.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone
Series: Stuckony Bang [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575739
Kudos: 193





	Privacy on the door, I'ma make the shit grip

**Author's Note:**

> LOL.
> 
> Continuation of: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796231 but I don't suppose you need to read it.
> 
> It's nasty guys lol 🌚

When Bucky receives a message on Tuesday night, he doesn't expect it to be Tony inviting him and Steve to Ibiza for the weekend. They're (Steve mostly) weary of accepting his invitation; flying to an island with a married billionaire almost always ends bad - as in found murdered in a hotel room or washed up on the beach bad - but Tony has no issue answering their questions. 

Steve's internet rabbit hole on open relationships gives him much more information than he'd been expecting, and Bucky's phone lights up every five minutes with a new article, the brunet reading them with an amused smile. 

"So they're not really poly or anything, they're just seeing other people seperately," Steve explains, propping his feet up on their coffee table as he finishes reading a couple's blog entry to Bucky. "I wonder if Tony and his husband sleep together." 

"Course they do, Stevie, have you seen Tony? If I was married to that sweet thing, I wouldn't be keepin' my hands off him, even if I did have a free pass to fuck other people." 

Steve glares at Bucky, scrolling through the results page again. "Language, Buck. I should wash your mouth out with soap." 

Bucky smirks at his best friend, raising an eyebrow. "That's not you were saying when you were cussin' like a sailor during round two." 

"Shut up, Buck." 

*** 

A car fetches them on Friday morning, sleek and obviously too fancy for their neighbourhood, but the driver, Happy, is nice and they talk about the upcoming Mets game. 

Neither of them had done much flying for leisure, and the last time they'd be on a plane was the craft home after they'd both been discharged, so getting to the airport and going to a private boarding terminal is a bit different, if not a little exciting. 

Tony is already waiting on the jet when they board, legs crossed and sipping a watermelon sangria, a smirk stretching across his face when he spots them. 

"I thought you boys were going to blow me off," Tony drawls, standing up and greeting them both with a kiss on the lips, a strangely familiar gesture. 

"Trust me, doll, that's exactly what we plan on doing," Bucky says, eyes sparkling with mischief. 

"Oh?" Tony licks his lips, pressing his body against Bucky's. "Is that a promise, Sergeant Barnes?" 

"It might be, if you're a good boy, doll." 

*** 

Tony drags them into the bedroom compartment once they're up in the air, pushing Steve until he's sinking down to sit on the bed while Bucky plants himself in a chair, leaning back lazily. 

"Are you a member of the mile high club, Tones?" Bucky asks, watching Tony kiss up Steve's jaw, a hand combing through his golden hair. 

Tony laughs against Steve, pecking his lips once before straddling his hips and beginning to undress himself. "Is that even a question, Sergeant?" Tony asks, drawing moans out of Steve as he starts grinding his ass down into his crotch. "You're not joining us?" 

Winking, Bucky unbuttons his jeans, sliding a hand into his underwear to jerk his dick to hardness. "I think I'd enjoy the show more, besides, we can't forget the video this time." 

"Of course we can't." Tony slides down, tugging Steve's jeans open and exposing his half-hard dick to the cool air. 

Steve hisses, grabbing a handful of Tony's soft curls when the brunet wraps a hand around the base of his dick. "Jesus, Tony." 

"Language, Stevie!" 

"Shut up, Buck," Steve shouts bucking his hips up involuntarily when Tony wraps his lips around the tip of his cock, a smug smile stretched across his face. "Do you want my mouth, Captain?" 

"Always," Steve breathes out, stroking a thumb across the brunet's cheek. "But get up here first, come sit on my face, Sweetheart." 

Steve guides the man up, helping him kick off his pants and then hastily rips his own clothes off. Bucky is leaning forward in his chair now, mouth open and panting lightly as he watches Tony straddle Steve's head, hesitating for a moment before he lowers himself on Steve's face. 

Steve licks Tony's hole lightly, and the brunet squeaks shrilly when he licks a broad stripe from his perineum up to his puckered hole. "Did you prepare yourself for us, baby? You're so wet and open." Steve licks deeper into the pink hole. "Fuck, is this strawberry?" 

Tony can only moan, rocking himself back against Steve's tongue until he feels a hand in his hair, guiding him to Steve's pink cock. Bucky is jerking himself off above his face, watching closely as Tony wraps his mouth around Steve's dick, taking more and more of the flesh in. "Just like that, Doll, make Stevie feel good." 

Tony's mouth is wet and warm around him and Steve has to make the conscious effort to still his hips from jerking up, instead delving into Tony's ass and thrusting his tongue in a delicious rhythm. The hand he has cupping the underside of Tony's ass starts squeezing his smooth flesh, rubbing a finger over the crease of his ass cheek. 

Tony's blissfully rocking back against his tongue, his dick resting in the brunet's warm mouth; the man sucking on his dick contently as Bucky filmed him, guiding his head up and down the length and whispering obscenities. 

Steve groans at a particularly hard suck from Tony, his hips trembling with the effort to keep still. It's almost impossible not to jerk up with the way the man is running his tongue up the side of Steve's dick, Bucky's hand leaving his hair to stroke his own cock. 

"That's a good little slut, suck Stevie's dick like the pro you are," Bucky says aloud, smearing the precum beaded at his tip against Tony's cheek and zooming in on the brunet's lips. If there was ever anyone with a pair of cocksucking lips, it was Tony. "You're lovin' Steve's tongue, aren't ya?" 

Tony moans, rocking back harder against Steve's tongue desperately, as he wraps a calloused hand around the base of his dick. The added friction is _glorious, _but Steve knows if he lets it go on any longer, he'd be cumming in Tony's mouth rather than in his ass like he wanted to.__

____

____

Giving a final suck to Tony's hole, Steve pulls away, wiping his mouth and chin with the back of his hand. "Baby," he croaks, trying to pull the man back by his hips and wrapping a hand around his. "Turn around for me, I'll make you feel good." 

Tony comes reluctantly, whining as Steve's cock slips out from between his lips. His tip brushes against the inside of the brunet's thigh as he moves, Tony straddling his hips and resting his ass against Steve's cock. 

"Steve," Tony whines, rutting his dock against his abs impatiently. "Please." 

Steve grits his teeth as he lets Bucky push Tony down against his chest, the billionaire's hole rubbing against his cock. "You're so good, Sweetheart," Steve says quietly, glancing past the man to see Bucky filming himself fingering Tony's ass. 

Tony keens, lifting himself up to press desperate kisses to Steve's mouth and gasping against his lips. When Bucky's finished, he taps Steve's hips, wiping the excess lube off on Tony's ass cheek. 

Steve positions them more comfortably, sitting up in the middle of the bed with Tony in his lap, arms around his neck. The blonde wraps a hand around the base of his dick, guiding it to Tony's entrance. "Are you ready, baby?" He asks as he sinks Tony down onto his cock, making them both gasp. 

He knows he's probably flushed pink from face to chest, muscles shifting beneath smooth skin as he thrusts up into Tony. "Your ass is so good, baby, let Bucky see what a good boy you are," Steve growls against the man's slick lips, squeezing his hip. 

From above them, Bucky lets out a low groan, still stroking himself painfully slowly and resting a knee on the bed as he keeps the camera focused on Tony's ass swallowing Steve's dick. 

Tony whimpers, hips rocking shallowly down against Steve's thrusts and scrambling to get a hold on Steve's shoulders. Slowly, he arches his back until only the tip is inside of him, letting Bucky and the camera see him take every inch of Steve when he sinks back down agaim. The billionaire starts up a satisfying pace, switching angles until he manages to hit his prostate and he bounces up and down eagerly. 

Steve grips his hips to control the pace, not wanting Tony to tear anything. The brunet grabs one of his hands, lowering it until Steve's index finger is pushed against his entrance as well. "Please, Steve." 

_"Fuck," _he hears Bucky moan, and a second later there's a splattering of hot cum on Tony's back, Bucky stumbling back into the chair.__

____

____

Smiling smugly at his best friend from over Tony's shoulder, Steve shoves his finger into the man's mouth before circling his entrance is slowly working his finger in beside his dick. "Is this okay, baby?" 

"Yes, yes, yes," Tony says breathily, nodding frantically. "I'm so full." 

"Such a greedy boy, you can't be satisfied on cock alone, can you?" 

"Steve~" 

"I know, baby. Fuck yourself on me." Steve leans forward to press soft kisses to his eyes, Tony rocking back to chase his orgasm. Tony moans softly when he pushes in another finger, loving the burn of the stretch and lifting his hips up and sinking back slowly. 

"That's it, baby," Steve praises, pushing his hair off from his forehead. "That's perfect. You're perfect." 

Tony starts making little choked moans, fastening his pace, until Steve take his cock in hand, running his thumb teasingly over the slit. A strangled cry rips from his throat, and Steve has to grit his teeth against the feel of Tony tightening up, his chest and hand splattered with cum in the next moment. 

Steve wraps his arms around the brunet's back, pistoning in and out and kissing him hard as he rides out his orgasm. "So good baby." 

Tears spill over as Tony continues rocking with him, sensitive and blissed out and so willing to please. He lets out a low groan when Steve cums in his ass, silenced only by Steve's sloppy open-mouthed kisses. "Mm, you okay, doll?" 

Tony hums, face pressed into the side of Steve's neck, still impaled on his cock. 

This would definitely be a fun weekend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it, let em know what you think lol (laughing because of the filth 😜)
> 
> Let me know what tags to add loves 💛


End file.
